Babysitter
by Luna Addictus
Summary: Lockon loved Anew. She was sure that Anew loved him too. And even though Anew Returner is dead, she could never measure up to her. LylexAnew. Onesided!OCxLyle.


A/N: This is my first, and probably the only, Gundam 00 fanfiction I've made. Lockon has made my heart cry in both incarnations so... yeah. Drat.

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 (plot, setting and characters included) is not mine. If it was... I wouldn't have killed... a lot of characters.

* * *

**Babysitter**

By Luna A

* * *

"_Even if the world hates me, I will continue to fight until punishment rains down on me. It's going to be a while before I cross over. Please wait for me until then, Anew..."_

Lyle Dylandy placed the bouquet of white roses in full bloom before the grave. Green eyes softened as his gaze traveled from the Dylandy grave to where the woman he loved was buried. He almost lost count of the years that passed after she died, yet it seemed like it was only yesterday that he held her in his arms.

He did not want to regret, yet his heart betrayed him. He longed for her. Yearned for her.

"Anew..." he whispered.

"I finally found you." Lockon did not need to look back. He knew who it was.

"Ah," He said, acknowledging her, "how did you find out?"

"This is your hometown, I guess." She said, finally standing beside him, "It's not like it's surprising to visit your family's grave."

"You took information without permission again, didn't you?"

"All is fair in love in war." she replied.

"But..." He said, although he would rather not ask, "That's not why you came."

"Aah. I came to see _her_ grave." She replied, "I figured that it'll be somewhere near your family. For obvious reasons."

There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, but could he blame her? Could he tell her that it's pointless to be envious of the dead?

Of course, he couldn't.

The smell of incense filled his nose as the girl prayed in front of Anew's grave. Lyle looked at her in curiosity.

Today, she wore a long white dress with a blue ribbon in the front. Last time he saw her, she wore a panda costume in the excuse that it was to commemorate the birth of a new panda in China. Today perhaps, she wore the most normal dress he had seen since she joined Celestial Being.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Anew." She said, bowing to the grave as if she's talking to Anew in person. "I... I'm Rosalia Irie codename Amelia Eckhart. I joined Celestial Being two years ago."

"Oi, Amelia... what are-"

"Sh!" she frowned a bit.

Lyle raised his brow at the girl. He knew she was strange, but everybody had their quirks. Celestial Being had a Gundam Meister who had a split personality, for fuck's sake. Perhaps, he was irked because it was Anew she was talking to, or at least, imagining talking to.

"I... I like Lockon Stratos."

Lyle looked at her with a pained expression. He knew. Of course, he knew.

This girl, a bespectacled auburn haired engineer, had confessed to him six months after she joined the Celestial Beings. He told her that he could not reciprocate his feelings for her and she cried, almost immediately. The day after, she was back to being her old self – a nosy and demanding engineer for the Ptolemais' Gundams.

She continued.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Miss Anew. You and Lockon." She said, a sad smile was playing on her lips, "About how you met... how you fell in love... and... and..."

Tears began to well up from her dark chocolate eyes as she crumpled the hem of her white dress. Lyle knew then that she was not just talking to Anew. She was also talking to him. These were the things she did not say after she said that she liked him.

"I've only heard second hand info, you know... but... but... I think it's sad..." she closed her eyes, as if holding back her tears, "You were perfect for each other! So... why? Why? Why did that have to happen to you?"

_This kid..._

"It was so unfair... because in this world... there are only a few people who finds the person they love who love them back... you were that! You loved each other! It didn't even matter if you were an Innovator and he wasn't! That didn't matter! You loved him. He loved you... it was... it was so unfair..."

Although she tried to wipe them away, tears continued to run down her face.

"I... I know, I would not be able to replace you in his heart... I know that much. He loves you so much. He loves you that much... that he could not love somebody else than you. I know that when he dies, it's you who he'll find, it's you who he'd run to... that's why... that's why... until that time... until that time..." she began shouting, as if believing that her loud voice would reach the place where Anew was, "Please... let me take care of him for you!"

_What... what is she..._ then it dawned to him. This was a form of surrender.

"This Lockon Stratos... he's alive right now. He's here... and I know this is selfish... but... I don't want him to die yet... this is really selfish... but... but..."

"You're hopeless," Lyle smiled at her and pulled her in a hug.

"But you love Anew. You love her. You love her..."

"I do. I still do." He replied. There was a sad look in his eyes as he continued, "I'm sorry I could not return your feelings."

"I know... I know..." her replies were muffled as she cried on his chest. Lyle could feel his shirt get wet from her tears, "But pl... please... l-let... let me stay... b-by... your side..."

There was a hint of need, a hint of desperation in her voice. If he could only make her believe that he would be able to love her too but he knew it would be pointless. She knew that too, of course. That's why he couldn't lie to her.

He patted her head and said, "Are you not my engineer, Amelia?"

She had no reply, but Lyle felt her hands tighten. That was enough as an answer.

* * *

A/N: I confess, as much as I would want to make a LylexOC fanfiction... I actually couldn't bring myself into doing a straight LylexOC. It would always come back to LylexAnew. Always.


End file.
